Dark Love
by frojoassassin
Summary: Yay New Girl Part 2 okay so this story is about the same characters and a couple new ones. This is a crossover with Slender with pretty much like five different slenderman. (Spoiler) Slenderman, Enderman, Splendorman, Offenderman, and Trenderman. (Yay I guess) so if your into Slender, Ninjago, Minecraft, and romance that this is your story (not yours mine but I wrote it for you)
1. Chapter 1:Slenderman Returns

Hi guys this is part two of New Girl it's now called Dark Love it's two years later in the story and it all started at the house...  
My POV  
So me and Cole were laying on the couch and Kia and Jay were taking turns on wii. They were playing wii sports.  
Kai: you know I gonna beat you in here  
Jay: yeah right I'm great at tennis  
Kai: okay 20 dollars if I win  
Me: okay I'm betting Kai  
Jay: that's not fair  
Cole: 40 dollars for Jay  
Me: your on!  
Zane: guys come fast there's something at the door!  
Me: yeah Zane what is it?  
Zane: Come on!  
We all ran to the door it was Victor  
Me: not you again  
Victor: *shrug*  
Me: why the hell are you here?!  
Victor: (trying to explain but can't)  
Zane: oh I'm use sign language  
Victor: ( trying to use sign language)  
Me: charades?  
Victor still try's to explain it but can't  
Me: what?  
Victor: or for gods sake! I came to say sorry I didn't try to eat your soul because I did have sex with you  
Me: so you have I have sex with a girl to know how they taste  
Cole whispers to Victor  
Coles POV  
To victor: I wish a knew how she tasted  
Victor to Cole: maybe a three way  
Cole: oh yeah  
My POV  
They both highfived.  
Me: So you have to have sex?  
Victor: yeah  
Me: victor victor victor  
Victor: that's what you call me call me Slendy  
I froze all these years it wasn't the snake it was him the snake only had a tiny effect and it'll be weird to have sex with my possessor if he has multiple arms does he have multiple dicks? What the hell what's wrong with me!  
Me: Slendy!  
Slendy: yeah?  
Me: Cole  
Cole: yeah?  
I grabbed Slendy and French kissed him.  
Slendy: what the hell *blushes*  
I grabbed Cole and French kiss him  
Slendy: damn you taste sweet  
Me: try to eat my soul  
Slendy stared at me the. He kinda was scared  
Slendy: you don't have one  
Me: exactly!  
Slendy: it fine you still tasted sweet  
I smiled he teleported away


	2. Chapter 2:Um Shower Stuff

My POV  
it was night and I was getting ready for a shower when someone knocked on the door  
Me:yeah?  
Cole: can I come in?  
I wasn't naked I was in my bra and underwear though  
Cole: um I was wondering?  
Me: yeah  
His eyes opened wide.  
We both got I. The shower it was pretty big probably as big as a pool so yeah (obviously) we were having sex  
Cole: I've never had sex before?  
Me: me neither  
We both kissed we weren't even taking a shower we were both started to make out and yes he was blushing like crazy when he got to touch my boobs. Yes he squeezed them. I was sitting in his lap and I hade a sexual intercourse. (No porn!) he may have licked my boobs though.  
We were both making out it was about like one hour and a half and we heard a knock on the door.  
Kai: Missy?  
Me: *blush* yeah  
Kai: hurry up!  
We both looked at each other then kind of laughed.  
Cole: um how am I gonna get out?  
Me: oh shit!  
Cole: the window?  
Me: yeah  
He put I. His clothes but his shirt and boxers were wet. (Yeah from water we got crazy)  
Cole: um bye?  
He hopped out the window.  
Me: bye  
Omg I forgot it was like a 7 ft drop  
Cole: I made it  
I just continued taking my shower (actual shower)  
I got out I was gonna go to my room but I realized that the towel was short like it was five inches shorter.  
Oh we'll I just pulled it doe. A little and no my boobs were showing only a little not the middle though only like half of my boob was showing.  
I was walking to my room then Kai bumped into the wall.  
He was stating at me. I just kept walking. I put on my clothes and walked to the living room. They were watching a movie it was Sharknado  
I say next to Cole. No one noticed but me and him were kissing.  
Zane: AH it got in the window!  
He looked at us we stopped at the exact time.  
Me: Oh gosh in the bar  
Cole: lol she stabbed it with a pool table stick  
We sat a little closer it was quiet  
Zane: why is our hair wet?  
Cole: quick run through the sprinkler ha ha  
Zane: hmm okay  
Jay: why aren't you wearing a shirt?  
Cole: cuz I can  
Well Cole can do a lot of stuff...


	3. Chapter 3: The Slender Brothers

Slendys POV  
We'll I'm still a little moved by Missy not having a soul. I so have to tell my brothers.  
Slendy: okay yesterday I found out this one human girl doesn't have a soul  
Offendy: as long as she has a big rack that's fine  
Endy: that's not normal at all  
Splendy: was she nice?  
Slendy: yeah really nice she kissed me  
Offendy: we'll maybe I should go over there!  
Endy: you don't know if she didn't want to kiss him though  
Slendy: I did t make her!  
Trendy: yeah she could have been forced  
Splendy: enough!  
We all looked at him.  
Slendy: I wouldn't force anyone to kiss me that's offendys job  
Offendy: I should go over there  
Trendy: I'm coming to  
Endy: me too!  
Splendy: me three!  
Slendy: ugh come on then!  
We all went I their house.  
Trendy: they have a nice house I see they used a creamy tan to paint it  
Splendy: yeah it's nice how many people  
Slendy: I think 6  
Offendy: perfect  
Slendy: come on  
We all walked to the front door  
Trendy: do I have lint  
Splendy: oh yeah  
He was getting the lint off then a blonde teenager opened the door.  
He looked at us then screamed. I could barley here them.  
Boy: Missy look!  
Missy: what is it  
They all walked to the door.  
She smiled.  
Missy: Slenderman!  
I saw Offendy he was drooling.  
Trendy: nice shirt  
Zane: oh thanks  
Trendy: goochi?  
Zane: what else?  
Cole: oh hey Slendy  
Kai: ahh omg it's enderman!  
Endy: I didn't know you were such a fan  
Kai shook his hand.  
Missy: oh Slendy this is Lloyd my brother.  
Slendy: he looks like link  
Lloyd: ha ha really  
Slendy: yeah except before he turned into an assassin  
Lloyd: oh uh thanks  
Offendy slid in front of Missy  
Missy: oh *blush* who's this  
Offendy: I'm Sexual Offenderman, rose?  
She was about to take but Splendy slapped it out of his hand.  
Splendy: no offender!  
Offendy looked mad  
Offendy: my apologies for my very annoying brother  
He glared at Splendy.  
Splendy just smiled.  
Offendy picked up the rose.  
Offendy: so rose  
Missy: oh thank you  
Offendy was about to take off his clothes. I slapped myself.  
Splendy : NO!  
Offendy: Really!  
I looked at Offendy then shook my head.  
Offendy: uh sorry  
Missy: um it's okay  
We all went inside and sat down.  
Offendy if course sat next to Missy and if course held her hand.  
Missy didn't even notice. We were all watching Sharktopus  
It was a pretty stupid movie what kind of stuff does mortals watch now a days.

So everyone was going to bed it was like midnight. We were all leaving.  
Slendy: Bye  
Splendy: Bye  
Trendy: bye  
Endy: bye  
Offendy: bye  
We all left  
Offendys POV  
Ha ha so they think I would give up that easy. They didn't even notice that I was gone. I was still at the house in fact in Missy's room I was watching her sleep. She was so sexy mmm making me drool. My tentacles suddenly started to go out. Yes I was naked and my tentacles were slowly pulling down her shirt and bra. I wrapped my tentacles around her waist and her boobs. She was one heavy sleeper. My tentacles were pulling down her pants and my tentacle slowly went up her pussy. I could see she was gonna wake up I still stood there staring her eyes opened. She screamed but I covered her mouth with my hand. She suddenly got mellow. I could tell she was about to moan. So I stared at her and she was being quiet.  
I whispered: hello Missy  
She moaned quietly.  
I whispered: I could tell your enjoying this. She looked at me and looked down. I uncovered her mouth. She still was quiet. Good.  
Slendys POV  
I just realized that offenderman was gone. So I called one of my friends  
Me: okay come to 20 Nado Street  
Friend: okay I'll be there  
My POV  
Okay yes I liked it he was lumping his tentacle back and forth  
Suddenly there was a knock. I quickly put my shirt on he put his robe back on.  
But still never took his tentacle off me or out me.  
All of a sudden a teenager wearing a hoodie with a knife was in my room.  
Offendy: oh hello jeff  
Jeff: leave her alone!  
Offendy: oh please jeff you wouldn't hurt me  
Jeff: we'll stop raping her then  
Offendy: why would I do that?  
Jeff: we'll she does have nice boobs but still  
Offendy: okay I'll stop raping her  
Me: huh (moan)  
Offendy: I got to admit you do have a nice vagina though he petted my head with his tentacle  
Jeff: will you leave her alone now  
Offendy: yeah okay but I'll be back  
He teleported away  
Jeff: sorry about that  
He sat in the bed. Suddenly a red dog who was smiling got up on the bed.  
I petted him.  
Jeff French kissed me  
Jeff: now go to sleep


	4. Chapter 4: Good Morning Darkness

My POV  
Me and Jeff woke up  
Jeff: good morning  
Me: good morning  
Offendy: hello sunshine!  
Me and Jeff: AHH!  
Offendy: what  
Jeff: I feel cold  
He looked down, he was in his boxers.  
Jeff: AHHH!  
Me: nice smiley boxers  
Jeff: yeah whatever nice Soul Eater underwear  
Me: Offendy!  
Jeff: eww nice nothing Offendy!  
Offendy: hey you know how I am  
Me: your tentacle better not be up my vagina  
Jeff: don't you mean testacle  
Me: no  
Jeff: weird  
Offendy: oh whatever your the one who kept your hands on her boobs all night  
Jeff: they're very squishy  
Me: thanks i guess  
Jeff: it's so true  
Offendy: hell yeah it is  
It was really quiet.  
We all got up and put clothes on of course and went to the living room.  
All the guys screamed except Offendy and Jeff of course.  
Me: guys calm down!  
Cole: I can't because he's almost naked!  
I looked at Offendy  
Me: Offenderman tie your robe!  
Offendy: hey I just wanna be comfy!  
Me: Cole just don't look  
Cole: I can't because it so long and it like a tentacle!  
I looked WTF why did I look  
Jay: and smile dog scares me  
Smile Dog: ?  
Jay: AHHH!  
Jay ran to the kitchen and smile followed  
Jeff: HA HA HA what movie is this  
Zane: Chucky  
Jeff: HA HA HA he died  
Zane: umm  
Cole just kept staring at Offenderman  
Offenderman stared at Cole back.  
Kai: awkward gay moment  
Cole: I'm not gay shut the hell up!  
Offendy: I make no promises  
I was just watching everyone be weirded out it was kinda funny I started to burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me.  
Offendy: what are you laughing at?  
Me: everyone  
Offendy scooted over to me then had his tentacle pet my leg his middle tentacle by middle I mean between his legs.  
He grabbed my face and started at it then his tentacles were all over me and he was licking my neck.  
Cole: WTF!  
Zane: umm  
Jeff: dude control yourself  
Offendy: who's stopping me?  
Jeff: um me and everybody else your grossing us out  
Offendy: then we'll just go in a room.  
He grabbed my hand and we went in my room.  
A part of me wanted to stop and a part if me wanted to go all the way

Remebeer to comment and stuff


	5. Chapter 5: Daddy's Home

My POV  
It's not cheating if they don't care, it's not rape if you like it  
Me: what are you on a do to me?  
He took of his robe.  
Offendy: nothing much you know just sex and stuff  
Me: and stuff?  
Offendy: yeah and stuff  
Me: like killing  
Offendy: no why would I do that  
Me: don't you do that to every girl  
Offendy: yes except you  
Me: why?  
Offendy: because your different. You don't scream when you see me. You don't look at me funny when were having sex. You don't wine when were having sex.  
Me: really I would think a lot of other girls would  
Offendy: nope just screaming then killing  
Me: fun  
He say next to me.  
Me: what?  
Offendy: it's just strange I live for screams an you don't scream  
Me: why would I  
Our lips locked and he slowly started to French kiss me  
He put his hand around my waist and tentacle holding my ass. He was stroking my hair and side of my face.  
He stopped.  
Offendy: and your not mortal  
Me: what are you talking about I am completely mortal I can assure you  
Offendy: nope five things your eyes are like snakes and your tongue is unnaturally long and you have scales and your face and arms and has bigger boobs than anyone I've seen  
Me: wow  
He felt my face with his cold white hands.  
Offendy: in fact there scaly right now  
We wen back to kissing but he pulled down my shirt and pants. All I was wearing was my bra and underwear. He still held my ass and was caressing my boobs. He slid his tentacle up my vagina.  
Offendy: and you moan unusually quiet  
I moaned  
He started pumping his tentacle up and down we were still making out but hey a busy guy who has tentacles can do a lot. He licked my neck and my boobs and slowly licked my body. He got down to my vagina. I moaned a lot then.  
Offendy: you moan a lot but quiet.  
After that we were laying down together my head was on his chest. We were both tired so we went to sleep.  
Jeff's POV  
Oh gosh what the helps going on in there  
Me: why isn't anyone making noise  
Kai: who you must feel horny  
Me: no stupid I mean how come no of them are coming out  
Cole: yeah I'm with him I'm worried  
Me: so am I for a lot of reasons  
Cole: yeah what if she's pregnant now  
Me: or maybe she died!  
We both screamed  
Zane: he said he wouldn't kill her  
Me: how do you know  
Zane: falcon vision  
All of a sudden he had a nose bleed  
Me: Ahhh!  
Cole: Ahhh!  
Me: I'm also worried because my teacher told me to watch out for her and I really like her  
Cole: not the teacher thing but I really like her too  
Me: I had sex with her too!  
Cole: me too!  
Okay I don't care with the sex thing  
Cole: she's not cheating it's technicality rape  
Me: no she's not cheating it's just an awkward love square  
Cole: I don't even think it's possible for four people to have sex!  
Me: why would we do that were not gay  
Cole: but Offendy I'm not sure that's complicated  
Me: yeah that's weird  
The door opened it was a black guy (not racist like actually black)  
Cole: AHHHHH!  
Me: w- wait who's that  
Cole: Missy's dad  
Me:AHHHHHHH!  
Zane: oh crap I'll stall him  
Zane ran over to her dad  
They talked a lot  
Me: anyway we gotta get her out  
Cole: the vent!  
He opened the vent and tried to go through.  
Cole: stupid abs!  
Jay: let me try  
He couldn't either  
Kai: okay my turn  
He couldn't either  
Me: okay I'll try  
I took off my hoodie  
I fit  
Me: okay I'll try to unlock the door inside.  
I was right above the room.  
Me: yes (whisper)  
I tried to jump down it was right over the bed  
I closed my eyes then sighed and jumped down.  
I was right between Offendy an Missy  
He was naked.  
I just shut my eyes and walked to the door.  
I was about to unlock it but then a tentacle grabbed me hand. He was standing up still naked. His dick was right by my face.  
Offendy: what are you doing?  
I looked at his face.  
Me: um  
I tried to get up but he pinned me down.  
Me: just trying to  
Offendy: what?  
Me: get some water  
Offendy: there's some in the kitchen  
Me: oh right I can't find it though so can you help me  
Offendy: just ask Cole  
Me: um we need more people though  
His dick was on my leg. Ewww.  
Offendy: why do you need water  
Me: because I'm thirsty  
His dick was on mine.  
I shivered. Missy was up.  
Me: help me  
Missy: Offendy get off  
He got off  
Me: it was so close to me it was (shiver) uhh  
Suddenly he had his clothes back on and so did she.  
Missy: come on  
Me: oh uh we have to take the vent  
Missy: why?  
Me: your dad's here  
Missy: What?!  
Me: oh uh Offendy can you lift us up  
Missy: yeah lift us up  
Offendy: uh okay  
Both of his tentacles wrapped around our waists we crawled through the vent a came out. Offendy tried to.  
Me: you could just teleport out  
Offendy: oh right  
He snapped and then was were Cole was standing  
He was holding Cole  
Cole: what the fuck!  
He put him down.  
Her dad walked up to her  
Her dad: who's this?  
Me: oh this is jeff, Offendy and smile dog  
Her dad: there strange  
Missy: yes there very strange  
All of us smiled except her dad


	6. Chapter 6: Taliho to Vegas

My POV  
We never went to Vegas for my But we never went  
Me: when are we going to Vegas  
Cole: maybe today it's like 11:00  
Me: how many tickets?  
Cole: 12  
Me: damn all that for winning a talent show  
Cole: yeah  
Me: okay let's count  
Cole: okay  
Me: okay so Offendy call your brothers here  
Offendy: on it  
They suddenly teleported here  
Me: okay  
I made a list  
•Me  
•Cole  
•Kai  
•Jay  
•Lloyd  
•Zane  
•Jeff  
•Offendy  
•Slendy  
•Splendy  
•Endy  
•Trendy  
Me: okay all people could go but jeff you have to ask someone to watch smiles  
Jeff: oaky I'll ask your dad  
Dad: what about me?  
Me: oh jeff wants to know if you could watch smile dog while were in Vegas for a month  
Dad: of course!  
Me: oaky good so we'll have to pack our stuff and we should go to the airport at two  
We packed our stuff it was 1:30  
Me: good who's driving?  
We all looked at each other  
We were all in the car. Slendy was driving he had to hunch to drive.  
Slendy: why me if all people me?  
Trendy: oh stop complaining  
Slendy sighed  
It was quiet.  
Jeff: they see me rolling they hating  
We all sang along  
Offendy: trying to catch me riding dirty!  
Splendy: that's so your part  
Endy: ooh turn this song up it's for my friend!  
Trendy turned it up  
Endy: I could blow you up , I could show you what you mean to me, and make go spawning point  
Me: PARODY!  
Cole: I could lift you up! I could show you what you wanna see and take you were you wanna be  
Me and Jeff were all moving our arms around we kept hitting Offendy in the head though it was hilarious  
Kai: so endy how do you get past the end  
Endy: we'll you have to blow up all the enderdragon eggs because it heals him then you build up to them and destroy them then you dodge it and kill it  
Kai: okay thanks  
It was quiet.  
Me and Jeff just looked at each other  
Me: sigh  
Jeff: sigh  
Jay: PSY  
Cole: oppa gangnam style!  
The song went on it was funny  
We were finally at the airport.  
Lloyd: okay we have gate 3  
We all ran to gate three  
It was already 2:00  
Me: guys hurry  
Offendy: Jeff, Missy, Cole, Lloyd come on  
he grabbed us with his tentacles and teleported and Slendy, Trendy, and Endy did the same. We were on the airplane. Everyone was screaming and  
We were just listening to music on our iPods. I of course had to listen to it with Jeff. It was midnight and we were both asleep. Everyone was. Today was fun and weird. The normal thing


	7. Chapter 7: VEGAS DRUNKS!

Jeff's POV  
We finally got to Vegas  
Me: okay first thing to do is get me a shirt!  
Offendy: next go to a bar  
Me, Missy, Cole,Jay, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd all looked at each other  
Me: we're not old enough  
Slendy: we'll then the second thing is to get fake ids!  
Me: yeah simple enough  
We all got shirts  
Me: okay this shirt is awesome!  
(You can skip these parts)  
It said YOLO,Missy's said LMAO, Coles said #merp, Zane's said Lol, Jays said yo mama , Kai's had troll on it, and Lloyd's had a poker face. Now onto the slender family Slendy had a blue tuxedo instead of black, Trenderman had a scarf instead if his little shirt thing that he wore, Splendorman had suspenders, and Offendy wore the same thing except the cops told him to put pants on so he did.  
Me: okay next ids  
Slendy: let me look where some are  
He teleported then a few seconds later came back with 12 ids.  
(You can skip these too)  
Me: okay good wait mine says Jeffory Wilkins an assassin  
Missy: Mine says Missy Garmadon a stripper  
Lloyd: Mine says Lloyd Garmadon a magician  
Cole: mine says Cole Hence a body builder  
Zane: Mine says Zane Julian a snowcone man  
Jay: Jay Walker a Electritian  
Kai: Kai Leno a magician  
Me: Anyway let's go to a bar!  
We all walked in.  
It was bright  
Bartender: welcome to Headhunters!  
Me: Thanks  
We all went to order.  
(Again you can skip these)  
Me: Can I get a uh Budlight?  
Missy: Dos Equies  
Cole: Same  
Jay: Budweiser  
Kai: same  
Lloyd: Blue Moon  
Slendy, Trendy, Endy, Splendy, Zane: Same  
Offendy: all if the above  
We all looked at him.  
Offendy: yeah  
The waiter came back in 30 minutes  
Me: Thanks  
We all took a drink it was good. really good  
Me: Can we all get four more of these?  
Waiter: sure  
Me: that taste so god damn good!  
Missy: I know right!  
Cole: HAHAHA  
Offendy: Delicouse like Missy!  
We all looked at him again  
Cole and Me: true dat  
The waiter came back  
We all drank up.  
Bartender:oh dammit we need a stripper does anyone know one  
Missy: I do  
They were talking  
Missy: okay be back in 5 minutes ha ha  
We all looked at each other an smiled.  
All: YEAH!  
Lloyd: um I'll be at an actual strip club bye!  
He walked out.  
Missy: how do I look?  
My eyes were wide open she was wearing a black and purple very exposing bra and matching shorts. We all smiled  
All except Missy: YEAH!  
She got in the bar I think it was like 12:00 am she was a fucking natural she gave all of us a lap dance except Zane,Jay, and Kai  
Me: Damn!  
Offendy: I feel a fucking song coming on!

Offendy was singing:  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

(Cole)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
Flo Rida'

(Me)

Hey!

(Slendy)  
Walk out the house with my swagger  
Hop in the whip yo I got places to go  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my Cartier, out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothing my clothes  
No stomping on my Perreli's on froze  
Unlike my jewelry that's always on cold  
I know the storm is coming  
My pockets keep telling me its gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight cause it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cause we balling this platinum Patron every hour  
Look momma I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you the truth with all that goody sour  
GO!

(Cole)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Offendy)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

(Slendy)  
From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
Hey!

(Me)  
Shorty must know I'm the man  
My money love her like a number one fan  
Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans, my Benjamin Franklin's  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands, my paper planes making her dance  
Get dirty on like the spot on my hand  
We building castles that made out of sand  
She's amazin', her fire blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a little closer  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, that body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me like dammit I told ya  
You want a show like a gun out a holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be ya chauffeur  
Cause...

[Chorus]

(All)  
I'm spending my money (Aye!)  
I'm out of control (Aye!)  
Somebody help me  
She taking my bank roll  
But I'm king of the club (Aye!)  
And I'm wearing the crown  
Poppin' these bottles  
Touching these models  
Watching they asses go down down

(Slendy)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Cole)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Him)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Me)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

We were all drunk as fuck!  
And if course when she gave Offendy an lap dance he stuck the tentacle up. Cole and me just grabbed her ass a lot and Slendy was too we were also touching her boobs of course.  
Me: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA  
Cole: That was so fun  
We were drunk this will be a long hangover just like Offendermans dick (WTF HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT) HAHA PORN! seriously porn...

Remember to review and favorite HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA !


	8. Chapter 8: Drunk Rapping

Offendys POV  
It was midnight she was done.  
Damnit. We were all pretty drunk everyone was up watching Nyan Cat for no reason.  
Me: why are we watching this  
Missy: I don't know actually  
Cole: his is stupid  
Jeff: were are Kai, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd at?  
Splendorman: I know right they got drunk than left  
Me: what if they made a movie like that four underaged drinkers got drunk and left there friends some more underaged drinkers and left Vegas  
Missy: that would be a good movie  
Trenderman: yeah it'll be called Lost in Vegas  
Cole: I'm bored let's YouTube random shit  
Me: okay I have a video  
Cole: what is it  
Me: Soul eater on crack  
We watched it. It was so fucking hilarious  
We all late down on one bed but Trendy and Splendy fell off.  
We all laughed if noticed Endy was gone too.  
Me: hey we're Endy?  
Cole: yeah we're is he was a a ditched too  
Splendy: hey can't blame him Missy got crazy I doubt he even has a dick  
Cole: we'll yeah considering he always naked  
Me: he is isn't he  
Trendy: is Endy a girl?  
Me: no maybe just a guy without a dick  
Missy: maybe he got it removed for the game  
Splendy: probably  
All of us just looked at the ceiling  
Missy: don't listen to the words I say, your screams all sound the same, cuz though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safely to shore  
Me: I'm bored  
Cole: let's go outside  
We all walked out  
Missy: Cole put pants on  
Cole: oh right!  
He ran indoors then came out like a half hour later  
Me: what took so long  
Cole: we'll my other pants had cum on them so I changed them but I found out I only had one pair so I just cleaned them off and now I'm wearing them  
Me: we'll shit she is crazy!  
Missy: yeah weird  
We all walked to the liquor store  
Me: let's get more beer!  
We all ran to it and got like five boxes of 12 packs  
Cashier: that'll be 60 dollars  
I looked at him  
Me: are you sure about that?  
Slendy: I'll handle this he cracked his knuckles then put sixty dollars on the counter.  
Cashier: oh I though you were gonna punch me  
Slendy: no what the hell are you talking about what do I look like a monster  
Missy :Offendy can you get me chips  
I grabbed like five bags of a family pack  
Cashier: that'll be ten dollars  
He put the money up there  
Missy: thanks  
We all went back to the hotel  
Cole: birthday sex birthday sex  
Me: we'll that was random  
Missy: and funny  
Cole: why  
Missy: because it's true  
Me: yeah that's weird  
Splendy: seriously where is Kai and Jay?  
Missy: I'll text him  
She texted him  
Missy: he said at a karaoke place  
Cole: hmm that sounds fun  
We all walked over there.  
Missy texted him again.  
Missy: wow it's really far from here  
Slenderman: I'm still drink so who knows where I'll end up teleporting  
Missy looked around  
Missy: we'll that's a way  
There's was motorcycles  
Me: I'm not the drunk anymore I'll drive Missy  
He got on a white and pink bike  
She hoped on.  
Me: you ready?  
Missy: yeah  
I sped up we were going 150 miles per hour  
My robe was flying back.  
Missy couldn't help but smiling. I smiled back. She held on tighter. Two hours later we were there.  
We walked inside. Kai was on his phone.  
Missy: Kai why are you here?  
Kai looked up he had a black eye  
Kai: what?  
Missy: whoa were'd you get the black eye  
Kai: oh from those guys over there  
They were both tall and muscular  
Missy: why?  
Kai: because I said they were fat  
Missy: why?  
Kai: because I was drunk  
Missy: hmm  
She looked at the microphone.  
I knew what she had in mind.  
She grabbed Kai's hand a took him up stage.  
Kai: what are you doing?  
Missy: you'll see  
I ran up there.  
Me: uh Missy what are you doing?  
Missy: well you'll see  
Me: I have to be in it  
Kai: why?  
Me: I don't know.  
The muscle guys: hey this is our stage  
They were both gay it was obvious.  
Me: really I don't see your name on it  
Gays: whoa it's Slenderman!  
Slenderman: no I am!  
Gays: oh the two gays lovely  
Slenderman: What!  
Slenderman walked on stage and grabbed a mike.  
Slenderman: I am not gay!  
Gays: really because it looks like it you have his lipstick in your face!  
Slenderman: no it's just your blood!  
Gays: we'll shit gay got mad  
Everyone laughed  
Me: so sing off?  
Gays: I don't know usually no one asks us because were to awesome.  
Missy: or it's because they suck  
Kai laughed I smirked too.  
Gays: what was that little stripper here that everybody little slut thinks she better than me  
Everyone laughed  
Kai: we'll lets do this little bitches!  
He grabbed the mike.  
Kai: Pedro (dj) play Cinderella man  
Pedro gave him a thumbs up.  
We all hopped off  
Kai:

Who can catch lightning in a bottle? Set fire to water?  
Comin' out the nozzle on the fire hose, flier than swatters?

Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella man.

Smash an hourglass, grab the sand, take his hands and cup 'em,  
Spit a rhyme to freeze the clock, take the hands of time and cuff 'em.

Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella man.

There's a storm comin' that the weather man couldn't predict,  
I start the bug prick, you better flee cause I get ticked  
It's a rap, I was down, when I was down I was kicked.  
I got up I'm back to punch ya to the ground, ya trick,  
It's a trap, fuck my last CD that shits in my trash,  
I be goddamned if another rapper gets in my ass,  
I hit the gas and I spit every rap as if it's my last.  
You can die in the blink of an eye, so bat ya eyelashes,  
And keep winking and blowin' kisses 'cause you're flirting with death  
I'm destroying your livelihood. I ain't just hurtin' your rep',  
I catch a flow and get goin',  
No remorse I'm showin', ain't slowin' for no one,  
Knowin' there is nothin' you can do about it  
Zeroin' on the target like a marksman,  
The target is you.  
I shut ya lane down,  
Took ya spot, parked in it too,  
Arsenic flow, lighter fluid, saliva what can ya do?  
Go get ya crew to hype you up stand behind you like whoooo!

That boy's hot enough to melt Hell, burn Satan too:  
Fry his ass, and put his ashes back together with glue,  
See you can hate 'em, he don't blame you frankly he would too,  
This game could ill-afford to lose him, how bout you?

Now guess who (hey),  
Here's a clue (hey),  
He came to the ball in a wife beater, lost his Nike shoe,  
It's in ya ass (hey),  
He's in ya ass, he's all up in your psyche too,  
Now what's his name?

Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man, (hey, hey)

If I had a time machine  
I'd be  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Music is my time machine, so call me  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,

Fuck catching lightnin'  
He struck it  
Screamed "Shut up!" at thunder,  
And flipped the world upside down and made it rain upward

Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella man.

Rewound the future to the present, paused it don't ask how,  
Fuck the past motherfucker he's the shit right now  
He's

Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella man, Cinderella man.

Cinderella man  
Send the fellow Shady dane came to wrap the game up in cellophane,  
Raise up from hell he came,  
But didn't come to bore you with the Cinderella story,  
Nor did he come to do the same,  
Or can't afford to be a label in this day and age,  
And at this stage of the game  
Mediocrity can no longer be allowed to fly,  
So say bye,  
To the old H.I.  
To the new, Que Sera  
Consider it his last hurrah  
Coup de grace  
Raise 'em high in the sky,  
Keep 'em up  
Time to bring the place alive,  
Thanks for being patient  
I will make no more mistakes,  
Shit my potato's baked,  
Homie the veggies on my plate can fly,  
My fillet is smoking weed,  
Yea faggot the stakes are high  
Shit I ain't even suppose to be here  
By the grace of God,  
The skin on my teeth  
And the hair on my nuts I skated by,  
Now y'all are on thin ice  
With ankle weights I hate to lie,  
How fuckin' irritated are you?  
How much in your face am I?  
And ain't shit you can do but fear it  
Proof is here in spirit and  
And I'm the spittin' image  
I'll mirror it  
When I stand near it,  
Your pussy lyric,  
I cunt hear it,  
Who forms pyramids and raps circles around square lyricists?

Who?  
Here's a clue.  
He came to the ball in his wife beater,  
Lost his Nike shoe,  
It's in ya ass, he's in ya ass, he's all up in ya psyche too.  
Now, what's his name?

Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man, (hey, hey)

If I had a time machine  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,

Music is my time machine  
So call me  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man,  
Cinderella man  
Kai: And those were for the gays standing right there  
Gays: uh girl I will cut you  
Kai: careful don't break a nail  
We all left.  
Kai: so what is this about porn I here?  
She smiled then we all hopped on the motor cycles and left. and once again my robe flew back


	9. Chapter 9: I Can't Fucking Sleep

Coles POV  
We were all sleep Missy wasn't sleeping with anyone. So I walked over and laid down by her. She smiled. Jeff was awake and so was Offendy.  
Offendy walked over to me.  
Offendy: me too  
He hopped on the bed and laid down too.  
Jeff: we'll thats awkward I'll make it more awkward he laid down to.  
He was right this is awkward.  
We all fell asleep.  
MORNING  
I woke up me and Jeff were facing each other. We both looked at each other with our eyes opened wide.  
Me and Jeff: AHHHHH  
We both socked search tiger in the face.  
Me and Jeff: ow  
Missy: what are you guys doing up so early.  
She was right it was 3 am.  
Me: I'll use my time wisely  
I went on top of her and slept.  
All of a sudden Offendy turned over.  
He was naked.  
Me: AHHH!  
I rolled of the bed with Jeff. And then Offendy fell off too  
We were all in a dog pile. Slendy: WHAT THE HELL!  
He pulled Offendy off of us.  
Me: woo *trying to breath*  
Jeff: it was on my face eww!  
He hopped up and went to wash his face.  
Me: why *breath* the hell * breath* were you naked?  
Offendy: wouldn't you next to Missy?  
I smiled and Jeff popped his head in an smiled then went back to watching his face.  
Me: How the hell do you even get undressed that fast?  
Offendy: idk I was born that way  
Jay: (talking in his sleep) baby I was born this way!  
We all jumps than like at him.  
Me: we'll that scared the shit out of me  
Jeff: HA HA HA!  
He came out with a towel on his face.  
He took it off  
Jeff: the dicks washed off yay!  
Offendy: hmmm?  
Me: *yawn* anyway I'm going back to sleep  
I hopped in the bed and went to sleep. I felt other people jump in the bed.  
Who cares probably Missy.  
I just went back to sleep.  
8:00 am  
I woke up.  
I saw Offendy and Jeff in the bed.  
Me: AHHHHHH!  
Offendy: good morning Missy  
He petted my hair.  
Me: AHHH OFFENDY!  
Offendy: WHAT THE FUCK!  
Jeff: I throw my hands up in the air some times! WHOA WHAT THE FUCK!  
Me: why are you in my bed?  
Jeff: I though you were next to Missy.  
Offendy: I did too  
Me: no Missy's over there  
No fair! Slendy was sleeping with Missy (thank god he's not naked)  
Slendy: good morning  
Me: NO FAIR!  
Slendy: no it's completely fair  
Me: UH!  
Offendy: how do you get your hair so fluffy?  
Me: oh axe it's actually a really good conditioner  
Jeff: What's for breakfast  
Offendy: breakfast in bed  
All of a sudden he pinned me down to the bed.  
Me: WHAT THE FUCK!  
Jeff: WHAT THE HELL!  
Offendy: what  
Me: Get off  
He got off of me. We all went back to sleep but I woke up with him on me.  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
He woke up.  
Offendy: AHHHHH! I roll a lot  
Me: okay whatever I'm just tired as fuck so whatever  
I went back to sleep for the third time.  
I woke up it was like 12:00  
Me: damn that was a good sleep  
Offendy: yes it was  
He wasn't on me he was next to me but naked.  
Me: you better have no made me give you a blow job.  
I got up. I looked on my pants  
Me: nothing  
Offendy: why would I do anything to you?  
Me: gee I don't know  
Jeff was up  
Jeff: we'll that was a good sleep  
Me: we'll you didn't have anyone laying on you  
Jeff: nope I did  
Me: who?  
Jeff: who else  
Me: weird  
Offendy: hope I kept you warm  
Jeff: not really and that sounds so wrong  
We all got up  
Offendy lit on his normal stuff with pants.  
Me: where is everyone?  
I was going t the bathroom to go brush my teeth but someone was in there.  
Me: hello?  
I knocked  
Slendy: were a little busy!  
Me: WERE?  
Slendy: uh yeah  
Me: Missy are you in there  
Missy was right in front of me  
Missy: no  
Me: why did he say were than your the only girl  
Missy: you don't think  
We looked at each other with wide eyes  
Missy: Slendy who are you with  
Slendy: my tentacles duh  
Missy: oh yeah I forgot about that  
We both smiled for a second we thought he was gay

Remember to review and favorite oh and what should happen next?


	10. Chapter 10: Running from the drunk cop

Coles POV  
We were all awake but we didn't know where Zane was  
Jay: where do you think he could be?  
Kai: probably drunk  
Me: no that doesn't sound like Zane  
Kai: yeah what if he got kidnapped  
Me: He's a ninja how would he get captured?  
Kai: I don't know maybe one of them  
Offendy: why would we take him  
Missy: maybe it's the gay guys from the Karoke Bar  
Kai: nah there to gay  
Missy: exactly  
Kai: we'll then we'll just call him  
Missy:okay I will  
She got her phone and called Zane  
Missy: Zane

Missy: oh okay we'll be there  
She hung up  
Missy: he's at walmart  
Me: yup that seems like Zane going to walmart in Las Vegas  
Missy: yeah that's like Zane  
Trenderman: oh good because I need a sweater  
Slenderman: and I need a new suit  
Missy: they don't sell suits at Walmart  
Slenderman: we'll someone has to come with me to get a red one  
Missy: why do you need a red one  
Slenderman: I want a selection of different colors  
Missy: okay  
Offenderman: okay we'll I want beer  
Missy: we'll get some at Walmart then comeback here  
Offenderman: okay so let's go  
We all teleported (not all we were on there backs)  
Enderman: I'm getting some socks  
We all looked at him  
Enderman: whatever  
We all walked inside  
A cop walked up to us  
Cop: excuse me sir I'm afraid you'll have to get some pants on  
Offenderman: okay  
Cop: holy shit your ahhhhhh!  
He fainted  
Offenderman: okay anyway we all walked to the beer  
Missy: so what kind  
Offenderman: all  
Missy: okay but I don't have money  
Jeff: I don't either  
Offenderman: how do you not have money when I gave you like $300  
Missy: beer  
Offenderman: oh yeah  
Slenderman: how come we just don't steal it?  
Me: okay how about all you guys teleport to the hotel and take the beer  
They did  
Offenderman: we'll that was hard  
Missy: where the hell is Zane at  
Zane: I was standing here the whole time  
We all turned around  
He was right behind Missy  
I screamed  
Missy: oh shit  
Kai tripped over my foot and we both fell.  
Kai: shit that hurt  
He landed on my knee  
Me: ouch shit that fucken hurt!  
I looked at my knee  
Splendorman: shit I think you broke your leg  
Me: god damnit Kai!  
Kai: um I'll get some pet food for the fish  
He ran away  
Offenderman: what a pussy!  
Me: okay I need bandages  
The cop was here  
Cop: okay I heard someone's hurt  
Me: that'll be me  
Cop: okay hey were all the beers at?  
Me: uh I blame global warming  
Cop: No I'm sorry sir but I think your friends stole them  
Me: phhh no what why would we steal them  
Cop: an your underaged so I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you  
Missy: uh hey look it's iron man!  
He looked we all ran  
Cop: hey! I never got your number!  
We all ran outside the Walmart.  
Me: Come on to the lake  
We all ran we'll they followed Slendy  
As I was running my pants were falling off they fell pall the way off and I felt my bone snap  
I tripped and fell on Missy  
Missy: come on Cole  
Offenderman picked us up and teleported away  
Slenderman did the same with Zane and Jay and Splendorman went with Lloyd and Trenderman had Kai and Jeff  
When we finally made it to the lake we all stopped  
We were all really tired  
Missy: okay let's check on your leg  
I sat down.  
Missy: yeah it's broken I'll get some type of cloth  
We all looked at her  
Missy:wow you want me to use my shirt  
We all nodded  
She took it off she had a bikini on under  
She rapped up my leg in her shirt I was actually feeling a little better  
Kai: we need water  
Jay: I'm on it  
He came back with some water  
Me: actually I think it's just a sprain  
Kai: we still need to treat it though  
He poured the water on it was really cold  
Me: shit that's cold  
Kai: sorry  
Missy was staring at me  
I blushed a little she did too  
Me: I'll see if I'm fine enough to walk  
I got up  
Me: okay I'm good  
I was walking around for a while. Missy was walking next to me  
Me: Missy be completely honest  
Missy: yeah?  
Me: do you love me?  
Missy: yes  
I blushed  
So did she  
I stared at her I kissed her  
I pinned her against a tree  
Our tongues were touching each other. We were French kissing and making out we both slid onto the floor and she was on my lap no one can see us anyway so who cares suddenly Lloyd walked by  
Lloyd: uh  
We both got up  
Me: uh *blush*  
Missy: um  
Lloyd: yeah?  
Me: your sister is a good kisser


	11. Chapter 11: Tire fun

Coles POV  
Me and Missy were laying on the floor we were still at the lake to.  
Missy: today was a good day  
Me: and it's gonna get better  
I carried me and yes we had sex.  
Offendy was just watching he was still smiling to.  
After like 3 hours we were asleep with our clothes on(duh)  
MORNING  
We were all walking to the forest  
Slendy: this feels like home!  
We saw a deserted car with giant wheels.  
I looked at Jeff  
Me: help me take the tires off  
We took them off then we all looked at each other.  
We were next to a huge hill  
Me: we'll Jeff's going first  
Jeff: YEAH!  
He got in the tire  
Me: ready?  
Jeff: Yup!  
I pushed him down  
Jeff: YEAH!  
We all followed him.  
He went into a lake  
We all slid down and jumped in it.  
Zane: that was awesome!  
All our hair was really wet  
Jeff: my hair feels weird  
Offendy: AHHH my hat is wet  
Missy: yet when there's cum on your robe you don't care  
Offendy: we'll it's better than water  
Missy: yeah it is  
Slendy: I wonder what would happen if I did this  
Slendy splashed Offendy a lot  
Offendy: hey stop it  
He splashed even more  
Offendy: AHHH  
They were both splashing each other then they got trenderman wet and I sure had a tantrum  
Trenderman: AHHHHH my shirt!  
Missy: our shirts are already wet anyway  
We all looked down  
Offendy: ha ha ha  
Me: AHHH his tentacle!  
Offendy: what when jumped in here the robe was open  
Me: it's still weird  
Slendy: yeah that is pretty weird  
We all got out of the water  
I was drying off then all of a sudden something crashed into me. It also crashed into Jeff and Missy.  
It was the tire we were all in it together we found out Offenderman was in it to  
Missy: AHHHHH!  
We all held on to her and I may have held onto jeff too  
Offendy looked back.  
Offendy: Splendorman you asshole!  
We all crashed into the floor  
Me: AHHH WAIT WERE STILL FALLING!  
We were falling off a cliff  
Offenderman held onto all of us  
we hit the ground. We were all okay.  
Offendy: I have to throw up  
He went behind a tree and threw up  
Jeff: SPLENDORMAN YOU ASSHOLE YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED US!  
Splendy: urbuendbisndj  
Jeff: what?!  
Splendy: fhenuxnajifbsiskdv  
Jeff: your to far  
Me: so are they gonna teleport us out?  
Jeff: I guess  
Jay suddenly fell in top of me  
Me: JAY WHAT THE FUCK!  
Jay: we'll I felt alone  
Slendy: oh gee thanks!  
He was almost off the cliff  
Jay: I'm sorry!  
Zane: just calm down!  
All of a sudden he fell off too. And if course he landed on me  
Me: how many people are gonna land on me  
All of a sudden (oh fucking course) Kai fell on me  
Kai: ow  
Me: WHAT THE HELL!  
Kai: we'll why the hell do people keep falling right there  
Splendy laughed so hard  
Kai: it won't be funny when it happens to you!  
All of a sudden I moved yay! Um anyway he fell.  
Splendy: yeah it's not funny okay sorry  
Offendy was laughing so hard  
Splendy: it was actually pretty funny  
Slendy: wow you guys are retards  
Me: Slendy get your ass down here!  
Slendy: nah I rather not  
Trenderman: just calm down everyone and remember that we're getting help  
Offendy: you are  
Slendy: we'll I'll try to um teleport down there  
He did  
Slendy: okay Missy Cole and Jeff you first  
Offendy: why them  
Slendy: their my favorite  
Offendy: your my brother though  
Slendy: you can teleport too  
Splendy: I'll get Jay and Zane  
Offendy: okay I'll get Kai and Lloyd  
Kai: yay!  
It took a while but they did it  
Offendy: we'll my hat is ruined anyway trendy you get me a new one  
Trendy: yes  
Offendy: the same one though  
Trendy: damnit  
We all went to sleep  
We'll it wasn't a perfect day but it was fun.  
Real fun espically with Missy yum


	12. Chapter 12: A Lovely Sexual Family

**Sorry I didn't upload in a while I've been busy on Instagram and deviantart and homework  
And that I have a poll and to review and follow or favorite **  
My POV  
Me and Cole were awake we were just staring at the lake  
Me: the lake looks nice  
Cole: yeah  
We were extremely bored  
Me:what happens if the cops ever catches us?  
Cole: I don't know it's impossible though were friends with slenderman  
We both looked over there I smiled  
Me: I love them  
Cole: me too  
They were all asleep.  
I looked at Coles grey-blue eyes  
He looked at mine green-hazel eyes  
We both smiled  
I heard laughing  
We both looked around  
We suddenly heard "pop goes the weasel"

_All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel that's the way the game goes_...

It was quiet me an Cole were both standing up and scared

_POP GOES THE WEASEL _  
suddenly a clown with black hair and a cone nose popped up  
Clown: that's how the game goes sweety  
He held out his hand  
I looked at Cole and he nodded  
I grabbed his hand  
He gave me candy  
I looked at him  
He looks at me and smiled  
Me and Cole: ...  
Clown: why are you two here alone  
He grabbed my hand  
Me: actually we aren't alone  
He looked around  
Clown: are you sure  
Me: We'll yeah if i weren't sure then I wouldn't be here  
Cole: yeah our friends are over there  
The clowns smile grew wide  
Clown: Slendy?  
Slenderman:oh hello jack  
Me: Laughing Jack  
He still held on to my hand  
Slenderman: I haven't seen you in years  
Jack: we'll I've seen you upgraded your wardrobe lovely  
Slenderman: oh you haven't met my brothers  
Trenderman: is it already morning?  
Offenderman: I'll have some hm a blowjob  
Jack: we'll what a lovely family  
Offenderman: oh who the hell is he is he like Jeff's cousin or some shit?  
Jeff: JACK!  
He hugged him  
Jack: yeah yeah yeah your squeezing my stomach  
Jeff: we're not cousins  
Splendorman: hello sir I'm Splendorman this is my younger brother Enderman  
Enderman: I know how to introduce myself gosh  
Splendy: we'll calm down blockhead  
Enderman: hey shut up!  
Splendy:you can't make me!  
Enderman: you may be taller but I'm stronger  
Splendy: oh whatever  
Jack: LOVLEY  
Me: guys really?  
Offendy: where's my fucking blow job!  
We all stared at him  
Offendy: what?!  
Me: only at night not at a lake  
Offendy: but you had sex with Cole out here  
Cole: uh  
Offendy: what I was watching  
Jack:okay then we'll there's a lot of sex I see that's a trait  
Cole: yup lots and lots of sex

**Remember to review and stuff**


	13. Chapter 13: Cougars and Fluffy hair

My POV  
So everything was working out except we didn't wanna stay in the forest though  
Me: when are we getting out of here  
Cole: yeah it's was Slendy's idea  
Slendy: um okay then we'll we can sneak back  
Cole: yeah I guess we can go teleport to a far place  
Slendy: you mean I can  
Offendy: oh shut up little bitch  
Slendy: we'll someones on there period  
Offendy: you know I get like this when I don't have sex  
Slendy: just have sex with her  
He grabbed my with his tentacle and sat me down on him  
Offendy: we'll perfect position!  
Me: yeah I guess  
Cole rolled his eyes  
Cole: eh let him have it  
We did not in front of everyone but somewhere else  
Offenderman walked out  
Slenderman: Put some fucking clothes on!  
Offendy: whatever!  
He snapped then put them on  
I was sitting next to Cole  
He stared at me  
Me: you mad?  
Cole: no I'm glad you did I wanted him to shut his mouth  
Me: I did too  
He smiled at me  
Cole: isn't weird that I never had a girlfriend  
Me: yet you have abs and fluffy hair  
Cole: it is pretty fluffy  
I petted his hair  
Me: yeah it is  
We were leaning on tree  
Wait it wasn't a tree  
I looked up so did he  
Slendy: can't you two stop petting each other on my legs  
Me: sorry Slendy  
We say next to an actual tree  
Me: now I feel weird  
Cole: me too  
We stared at each other  
Then smiled  
He was laying down I was on him.  
Me: I wonder how smiles is doing?  
Cole: I wonder how your dad is doing?  
Me: hmm they'll get along fine  
Cole: yeah  
It was quiet  
We heard a growl  
We both looked back it was a cougar  
Me: ah fuck!  
We both got up an ran to Slendy  
Slendy: oh these are easy  
He stabbed it and it automatically died  
Me: uh okay then  
We walked back to the tree  
Me: fuck  
Cole: yeah fuck  
We both felt awkward  
I laid down and he laid on me  
We were both pretty calm  
We were tired too  
We both fell asleep  
I felt something get thrown at me  
Jack: boring!  
We looked at him.  
I threw a rock at him  
Jack: hey  
He threw one too  
I threw a pinecone  
Jack: okay okay I'm sorry stop throwing shit  
Me: you better be  
We went back I laying down  
We started to kiss an then (yeah) sex  
we eventually fell asleep.  
Hey,sex can get you tired!

**Review favorite bla bla bla **


	14. Chapter 14: Going Back Home

**LATE NIGHT FANFIC  
okay guys so I'll right like two more chapters and that'll make up for the time I've been gone I don't know if anyone even noticed but whatever I just wanted to say thanks for all the views and like 4 or 5 chapters more then it'll be the end of the story and part three yeah that's it anyway back to the story...**

Coles POV  
Okay so we all were finally put of the forest an in the city  
Me: okay were in the city now what?  
Missy: we'll we should probably call my dad to see how's he's doing  
Me: yeah  
I called him  
LordG: hello?  
Me: oh hello  
LordG: oh hi Cole how are you doing  
Me:good you  
LordG: we'll good smile dog is good too but...  
Me: but what?  
LordG: he may have killed a few squirrels, dogs, cats , and people  
Me: WHAT!?  
LordG: calm down they weren't important he didn't bite them they just got scared at we'll he did eat all the animals  
Me: ugh we'll okay then just make sure he stays inside and keep him in the backyard  
LordG: okay I will bye  
Me: bye  
Missy: lemme guess smile dog killed and ate people?  
Me: yes  
Offenderman: I'm not surprised  
Jack: me either  
Jeff: me either  
Splendy: so where are we going next?  
Offendy: I don't know maybe the store I guess  
Me: no I'm tired of being inside let's go to a bar  
Missy: yeah that does sound pretty fun  
Me: it was really fun the last time  
Offendy: really really fun  
Zane: I wouldn't know  
Me: but you'll bleed all over the place  
Zane: are you saying I have a period?  
Me: um... No I meant your nose obviously who the hell would say that!  
It was true  
Me: and how the hell am I supposed to know that anyway!?  
Zane: I dont know  
Missy: you know what let's just go  
Me: it hasn't been a month yet though  
Missy: it doesn't have to be  
Me: true it is boring here now  
Slendy: yeah I'm bored  
Me: so let's go to the airport and leave I guess  
I'm gonna miss this place but then again I miss my home  
Me: yeah let's go I'm home sick  
Offendy: yeah me too  
We all went to the airport an left Vegas.  
In two days we'll be home again...  
2 days later...  
Missy: Dad!  
She hugged him  
Jeff: so how was smile  
LordG: we'll he killed but still did good  
Jeff: aww that's my smile  
He petted him  
LordG: so what you do in Vegas  
Offendy: we'll what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas  
That's true lots and lots of stuff must stay in Vegas then but who said we can't bring it home and not tell anyone

**Review and all that crap  
DERP**


	15. Chapter 15: Dub Step and Screams

LATE NIGHT FANFIC  
um so like three more chapters till the end of the story last chapter was short(If you read it) um so yeah I was wondering how come no one ever comments? Whatever back to the fucking story  
Offendys POV  
I feel like Missy's father doesn't like me I wonder why  
Missy: oh hey Offemderman  
Me: hey Missy what are you doing  
Missy: oh nothing  
It was quiet...  
I coughed...  
Me: LETS HAVE SEX!  
Cole looked at me  
Cole: that scared me  
Me: yeah just to jizz things up in here  
Cole: jizz? Isn't it supposed to be-  
Kai: I DID IT I BEAT THE END!  
He randomly hugged me  
Kai: thanks to your brother!  
Enderman: dude that's so fucking simple  
Kai: yay!  
He hugged Missy then Enderman then Cole  
Kai: okay how the hell is your hair so fluffy, you boobs so perfect and you so soft  
We all looked at each other  
Kai: okay Cole your hair is fluffy  
Missy your boobs are perfect and Enderman your so soft!  
Enderman: okay then  
Kai: okay now let's go beat Just Dance!  
He grabbed Endys hand and dragged him to the room  
Cole: ha ha that was gay  
Missy: it was  
Me and Cole all looked at her boobs  
Offendy: we'll he was right  
Cole: definitely  
Missy: yeah okay then  
Cole grabbed her hand then carried her to the room  
I was just sitting at the table staring at a pencil  
I heard screaming then moaning  
I smiled  
Jay: COLE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!  
I fell off my chair  
Jay: oh sorry if I scared you  
Offendy: it's fine  
Me and him looked at each other then laughed  
Jay: you know I never actually heard her scream like that  
Me: me ei- wait how would you know that?  
Jay: just listening  
Me: oh okay then  
He put headphones on  
Me: what are your listening too?  
Jay: dub step  
I listened  
Wow that was the most awesome creation of sound and music I ever heard  
Jay: yeah it calms me down that's why I'm always so calm  
Me: so if one were to take your iPod will you always be angry  
Jay: yeah you can say that  
Me: interesting  
Me and Jay were listening to the glorious dub step  
Then we heard more screaming and we both fell off the chairs that time  
Jay: Damn what the fuck is Cole doing  
Offendy: it he's doing it  
Jay: yeah hard  
It was quiet but more screams  
Me am Jay both decided to lay on the floor  
Me: how many songs do you have on here?  
Jay: OVER 9,000!


	16. Chapter 16: Jizz on my pants

Coles POV  
Wow we'll now jizz is on my pants weird  
Missy: that was the best ever  
Me: yup now there's jizz on my pants  
Missy: second pair off jizz pants  
Me: yeah  
It was quiet then we heard dub step  
Me: WHAT THE FUCK!  
Jay: sorry pornstars but were bored so were listening to dub step  
I couldn't help but moving my head I could tell Missy couldn't either.  
Jay: okay it's off now. Now are you off of her  
Me: I was a long time ago  
Jay: before your jizz pants  
Me: Damnit!  
I could hear Jay laugh  
How the fuck does he know anyway!  
Missy: you know Cole I only heard you sing once  
Cole: yeah that's true  
We both walked to the living room  
Damnit now I wanna sing we'll whatever I'm going to anyway

So hot out of the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby

Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on 'til it's over

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment Oh  
Do you like what you see?  
Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
Jay: we'll fuck that was random  
Me: yeah yeah yeah I wasn't the one listening to dub step  
Jay: that is beautiful music!  
Me: oh we'll yeah it is  
Offendy: so did you too have fun?  
Me: we'll my pants are jizzed  
Offendy: yeah I know I heard  
Me: do I really talk loud!  
Offendy: yes you do  
Me: damnit  
It was quiet for like the fucking 100th time.  
Zane: hello people who ready to party  
We all stared at him he was in shutter shades and had a fake mustache  
Me: hey it's guy from that movie  
Zane: oh yeah I love that movie  
Offendy: yeah anyway Zane have you had a lap dance?  
Zane: WTF!  
Offendy: we'll maybe Missy can give you one not me cuz she can work those poles  
Missy: nah sorry maybe another time I'm tired  
He had his glasses half off his face  
Zane: you sure  
Missy: yeah to much porn for one day  
Offendy: there is never to much porn!  
Missy: there is if you the one doing it!  
Offendy: okay fine I never did porn anyway so what do I know and only once have someone do porn to me and that was you  
Me: so you rape girls but never had porn  
Offendy: yeah  
Me: I don't rape girls and I had porn  
Offendy: we'll you know I wanna be a guy stripper now  
Me: I wanna be a singer  
Missy: I wanna be a stripper/singer  
Zane: crime scene investigator  
Jay: Rock star  
Me: heh maybe Missy can be a porn star  
We all laughed  
Making millions and 69s


	17. Chapter 17: Condoms (crying and yelling)

Okay guys I said two more chapters like two chapters ago and I'm on a role for stories make sure to check out my page on deviantart so yeah this is the last chapter of the story it's been a good story I guess a lot of words  
My POV  
Me: Zane can you take off the mustache now  
Zane: nah don't really want too  
He was obviously drunk... Without me!  
Me: so Zane were'd you get the beer?  
Zane: fuck!  
Me: hey you have to give me a beer  
Zane: your tired remember?  
Me: exactly  
Zane's POV  
Something about her seemed different who cares she still hot  
My POV  
Zane:I guess I can get you one  
He got up and got one  
Offendy: hey do you think they can use ballon animals as condoms?  
Me: I guess so  
Cole:depends what size you are too  
Jay: eww you know speaking of condoms LANDON!  
He started to cry  
Cole: ah shit!  
Me: aw poor Jay  
Offendy: what  
Me: Jay has a son  
Kai walked in crying  
Kai: LANDON!  
Offendy: yet he still likes you  
Was he serious! Jay doesn't like me! Does he?  
Me: Jay doesn't like me  
Offendy: I think he does  
I socked him in the arm  
Offendy: I think he likes you  
Cole: actually I think he does too  
Me: you can't be serious  
Zane: hey were is Nya at anyway  
Kai and Jay: NYA!  
Me: I don't know actually I haven't seen her in like 2 years  
Kai: my nefu is two!  
Me: I don't understand why she's mad at Kai  
Kai: yeah I forgot she mad anyway  
I looked at Cole. His eyes were opened wide really wide  
His jaw dropped  
Jay: SHIT!  
Kai: OH FUCK!  
Offendy: AH SHIT!  
Cole was shaking  
Me: what?  
Cole was shaking even more  
Me: Cole what is it  
Cole: I- I never used a condom  
I dropped my phone.  
Lloyd: AHHHHHH!  
Zane fainted  
Offendy: Shit! Shit! Shit!  
Cole was shaking so much. Both of our eyes were wide  
Lloyd: DAD IM AN UNCLE  
Wait my dads here no fucking way  
Tears were rushing down Coles face I was crying too  
I was scared I never been this scared before in my life not even when the snake bit me or at the talent show  
LordG: COLE!  
He rushed in here  
Me: I would start running...

So yeah guys Missy's pregnant of you don't understand it and basically Coles crying and so is Missy and Garmadon is pissed off like real pissed  
Anyway see ya next story...


End file.
